Adventure Comics Vol 1 46
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Charley Hall * Dora Luftus Hall * Nora Luftus Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Dodds' Roadster | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow Has Risen From The Grave, Part 2" | Synopsis2 = Barry is captured and thrown in the dungeon with Jean. However, Inspector LeGrand is on the job and sets out to rescue them both. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Animals: * a lion Locations: * Vehicles: * Airplane * Squad Car | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker4_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle4 = Federal Men: "The Crooked Stockbroker" | Synopsis4 = Stockbroker Peter Carlyle is arrested after tricking stock speculators out of their money. But trouble arises at the trial when the Judge suddenly disappears. Carlyle's hirelings create a fake accident and use it to frame the Judge. Steve Carson figures out what's going on and makes some more arrests. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Peter Carlyle * Charles Lazar * Tony Spumoni * Jake Callahan Other Characters: * Judge O'Neill | Writer5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker5_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle5 = Socko Strong: "The Heavyweight Championship Bout" | Synopsis5 = Socko prepares for his championship bout, while his worried opponent attempts to get Socko disqualified from the match. Socko wins in a knockout. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Antagonists: * Spike Logan | Writer6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "The Gold Plane Robberies, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = Trouble arises when cargo planes carrying gold out from East India start disappearing, each in the same area. When Captain Desmo flies in to discover what's happened, he and Gabby find the culprits (Vasili Gerke and some natives), who have a machine that can stall an airplane's engines, with their base downstream from a dam, to wash away all traces of their runway. Desmo and Gabby get themselves onto the top of the dam, when it starts to open, and are about to plunge into a raging torrent. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Antagonists: * Vasili Gerke ** his Native henchmen Locations: * Items: * Gerke's antiaircraft weapon Vehicles: * Transport Planes | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Skip Schuyler: "The Kidnapping of Linda Hale" | Synopsis8 = While talking with Skip at a dance party, the General's niece Linda is kidnapped. It's up to Skip Schuyler to rescue her. He takes off, makes a hurried airborne search, finds them, captures the kidnappers and rescues Miss Hale. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Linda Hale * General Hale Locations: * , Vehicles: * U.S. military scouting plane | Writer9_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler9_1 = Bob Kane | Inker9_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle9 = Rusty and His Pals: "Mansion of Murder, Part 1" | Synopsis9 = During a rainstorm, Rusty and his friends seek refuge in a creepy old house where an old man and his bodyguard reside. He keeps repeating how "they" are coming to kill him. But who could "they" be? Crazy or not, the old guy was right to be worried. Bolton the bodyguard gets a dart through the neck, then the old man has a heart attack and dies. Rusty, Specs, and Tubby are left in the mansion alone... until there is a knock at the door. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Specs * Tubby Other Characters: * Bolton * John Rankin Locations: * Ramshackle House | Writer10_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler10_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker10_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle10 = Anchors Aweigh: "Educated Eddie" | Synopsis10 = Eddie is working on a new type of explosive chemical, but spies from a rival nation are out to stop him. Don and Red attempt to protect him as "Educated Eddie" finishes his work. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * Foreign Spies Other Characters: * Edward Q. Lardmore Locations: * Items: * Explosive Formula | Writer11_1 = Ogden Whitney | Penciler11_1 = Ogden Whitney | Inker11_1 = Ogden Whitney | StoryTitle11 = Cotton Carver: "In The Land Of Sere" | Synopsis11 = Cotton Carver leads the pirates of Barlunda on a raid to the land of Sere, looking for radium. Sere is defended by its Priestess Mona, who commands a tornado to snatch Carver away from the Barlundians. She wants a favor: Will he be able to rescue her lover from her uncle's cruel grasp? He can and he does, springing the boyfriend from the evil uncle's prison. Cotton considers marrying the pirate princess Deela, and thinks that he would now hate to return to the surface world. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * King Marl * Deela Antagonists: * Mona's Uncle * Serean military Other Characters: * Priestess Mona * Hardan Locations: * ** Barlunda ** Sere Items: * Ore Vehicles: * Deela's Royal Pirate Airship | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * "The Sandman Meets With Murder" is reprinted in the . * First issue for Ogden Whitney art on Sandman. * Last issue for Skip Schuyler by Tom Hickey. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were ** Professor Doolittle by Bob Kane. ** Tiny, by Fred Schwab. ** "Unseen Terror" (text story) by Terry Keane. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}